Nobuki Indira
Indira Nobuki (信木 インディラ) is an original character in Niji no Nichijou universe. A homeless 11 year old girl who wanders around the town and rents her umbrella for living. History Born as the only daughter of a politician family, her mother passed away soon after giving birth to her, leaving only her father to take care of her. At the age of 5, she entered a popular elementary school with pretty high standard. However at the 4th year of her education, her father has been sentenced for lifetime prison due to corruption and black campaign in the legislative election. As the result of her father's action, Indira has to suffer with the consequences. All of her household inventories are seized, her friends start to mock her implying that she's the daughter of a corruptor, and eventually, she left school because she's unable to pay the school tuition, and has no place to go home to. Desperate, she bought an umbrella with what's left from her belongings and started offering people her umbrella in rainy days to earn money for her living. She has been doing so for more than a year, despite of having no home to stay, she stated that she is happy because she can interact with so many people, much more than when she were at school. Also currently has no intention neither in looking for another job nor getting an education. Appearance She's physically a bit taller than average 10 year old girls with long dark brown hair and green eyes. A patch can be constantly found on one of her knee due to her often falling when running. She wears anything she sees fit as an outfit, however she's currently wearing a grey orange shirt with a quote "enjoy life" written on it, a bright green short pants, a pair of white-orange shoes, and a single sock on her right leg. She carries a small black-green pouch, where she stores all her earnings and stuffs. She also carries a red umbrella, which serve as her main source of income by lending it to another people in order to get paid for the service. The umbrella is, despite its small size, somewhat very tough and said to be able to withstand even a category 3 hurricane. Personality Childish and brave, but relatively calm and also somewhat poetic compared to children at her age. She's dependable and will somehow finish what she do, especially if it earns her some income. Tends to accept other people's gift, however she will usually decline if people offers her a place to stay, or a better job, or education. In Niji no Nichijou, she currently has no relationship with other characters. Trivia *Her surname consists of two words, nobu (信) which means trust and ki (木) which means tree. This fits herself well as she serves to protect people from rain with her umbrella like a tree. *Kanae Ito would be her seiyuu if ever appointed *Aside of lending umbrella to people, she often trusted do other errands like deliver goods, foods, or letter. *Don't let her look deceive you. Although she looks calm, she's actually an excellent runner and, although very rare, will voluntarily chase and tackle fleeing pickpockets for a reward. Category:Niji no Nichijou Category:Female characters Category:Niji no Nichijou characters